Remise de peine
by Hikaru Chesire
Summary: Rien ne va pour Kevin, surtout depuis sa rencontre avec Crowley. Quand le Roi de l'enfer est emprisonné dans le Bunker des Hommes de Lettres, sa vengeance ne va pas se dérouler comme prévu [Dirty Talk, Sexe. Correction par Yusseily]


**Bonjour !**

Tout d'abord joyeux Noël, cette année j'ai découvert Supernatural. Et j'ai tout dévoré en trois mois, notamment grâce à ma bêta, Yusseily ! Merci à toi.

Le communauté est fantastique, les acteurs, la série, brefouille, nous sommes splendide ! Passez de bonnes fêtes, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

 **WARNING : Dirty talk léger, scène de sexe avec pas trop de romantisme.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Remise de peine

Kevin Tran n'avait pas d'ami. Son ex petite-amie, paix à son âme, était plus une meilleure amie qu'autre chose. Puis, il avait fait la connaissance des Winchester, peut-être la pire et la plus heureuse chose que Kevin ai vécu. Malheureusement, qui dit Sam et Dean, dit également problème. En effet, nos deux héros l'avaient totalement plongé dans un univers dont Tran ne connaissait jusque-là pas l'existence.

Tout aurait pu aller si ce fameux Crowley ne l'avait pas enlevé, séquestré, tué son ex petite-amie et pris possession de sa mère. Et encore la liste était courte pour le moment.

Kevin en avait marre. Vraiment, il ne pouvait même plus rentrer dans la planque sans que sa mère ne l'asperge d'eau bénite ! Bon dieu, c'était agaçant, surtout quand on avait tendance à oublier ce détail. De plus, sa chère mère semblait avoir un plan. Enfin, Kevin laissait sa mère faire mais cela semblait légèrement trop simple.

Le voilà dans la situation suivante : de nouveau enlevé par Crowley. Le roi de l'Enfer. Ce type a l'accent anglais beaucoup trop effrayant. Si Kevin avait appris quelque chose durant sa détention chez les Léviathan, c'était probablement que pour survivre, il fallait obéir aux psychopathes. Surtout quand on n'a pas de couteau tueur de démon, ce qui était alors son cas.

Étonnement le plan de sa mère n'avait pas du tout fonctionné, qui l'aurait cru ? Le problème de Kevin n'était pas là. Et encore moins le fait d'être torturé par ce connard de vendeur. OK, il a perdu son doigt, mais là n'était pas le PUTAIN de problème.

En effet, le mignon petit Kevin était attiré par Crowley. Il lui a avait fallut d'un frôlement, un seul.

Pour que son cœur s'affole.

L'asiatique savait très bien que ce n'était pas de la peur, peut-être le développement d'un sévère syndrome de Stockholm ?

Ce Démon était beau. Une classe naturelle, un accent beaucoup trop sexy et un charisme indétrônable. Kevin le trouvait fascinant, et terrifiant. Le jeune homme le détestait tellement. Plus que ce satané Dieu qui avait fait de lui un prophète.

L'ange Castiel était venu le délivrer. Juste à temps.

Kevin tenta d'effacer cet étrange mélange d'amour et d'haine trop présent. Et il lui revint, dans le bunker des Hommes des Lettres. Ce cher Roi, prêt à tout pour qu'il craque, lui disant plein d'horreur pour le mettre à bout. Le pire ? Cela fit effet. Kevin l'avait certes frappé avec divers objet, Crowley adorait son nouveau jouet favori. Ses membres étant obstrués, il ne pouvait rien faire contre le fils de Linda.

Le pauvre garçon n'en pouvait plus. Son amour, sa haine se bousculaient sans cesse. Rendant le raisonnement impossible. L'adrénaline stimulant son cerveau.

Sans réfléchir, la haine et l'amour se mélangeant, Tran embrassa son ancien geôlier avec force, le pauvre ouvrit de grand yeux avant de sourire. Il allait bien s'amuser, surtout au vu des larmes de Kevin...

« Chut... Que t'arrive-t-il, _darling_? »

Le prophète s'éloigna, le regard fuyant, à deux doigts de partir en courant. Crowley, créa une expression inquiétée pour le petit Kevin. Le démon continua :

« Tu peux me dire Kevin... »

Tran trouva le sol très intéressant. Toujours en larme, il déclara :

« C'est que... je te déteste tellement mais tu...

-Je ?

-Tu me rends fou, j'ai autant envie de t'aimer que de te tuer. »

C'était clair. Crowley réfléchit rapidement à comment retourner cet situation a son avantage. Il pourrait... Non, trop guimauve... Ou bien. Oh, cela semblait parfait.

« Mon petit Kevin, ce que tu dis me fend le cœur. Sincèrement... Approche, vient sur mes genoux. »

Finalement, le larmoyant Kevin se plaça sur le Roi. Le dit Roi le serra dans ses bras, tandis que l'asiatique mettait sa tête dans le cou de son ennemi.

Crowley n'avait qu'une idée en tête, utiliser son jouet. Voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Pas de torture, pas pour le moment, juste du sexe. Certes, avec des mots un peu brusque, mais c'était sa façon de procéder. Le pauvre dirigeant de l'Enfer ayant précédemment supprimé son jouet adoré, il se devait de préparer le prochain.

Lorsque Tran stoppa ses pleurs, Crowley vit là une très bonne entrée en matière pour son plan :

« D _arling_ , tu es magnifique. Montre moi ton visage. »

Levant son visage, les yeux gonflés, se mordant les lèvres. L'anglais plongea ses iris dans celle de l'autre, ce dernier l'embrassa doucement. Kevin se croyait en plein rêve, adorant le contact des lèvres de Crowley contre les siennes.

« Mon petit Kevin... Veux-tu me faire plaisir ?

-Je... je ne te libérerais pas.

-Mais, enfin, Kevin, je ne te demanderai pas ça. Je pense que notre relation est assez forte pour que nous passions la règle des trois rendez-vous. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Le fils de Linda le regarda longuement, il ne pouvait pas dire oui sans savoir ce que mijotait le Roi de l'enfer à son encontre. C'était tellement surréaliste ! Son âme lui hurlait de partir, aller dans sa chambre et attendre le retour des Winchester. Que faisaient ces deux-là, d'ailleurs ? Ils étaient censés être rentrés... Peut-être que Dean avait insisté pour retrouver son Castiel ?

Là n'était pas le problème !

Kevin se remit à réfléchir, sous l'œil d'un Crowley un peu impatient :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kevin ?

-Rien, explique-moi ce que tu veux. »

Crowley remonta ses bras enchaînés autour du cou de son jouet :

« J'ai envie de toi. »

C'était risqué de lui dire ça aussi rapidement, mais avec un peu de chance, il se laisserait faire. Tran semblait réfléchir, mais en voyant le visage de son prisonnier il ne réfléchit pas.

« D'accord. »

Le sourire de Crowley ne s'en fit que plus grand. Son plan était parfait.

« Bien, à genoux. »

Kevin parut étonné par le ton utilisé, ce petit avait accepté de baiser avec lui et voilà qu'il faisait sa Sainte Nitouche ? Cela allait être marrant. Kevin se mit donc devant lui, à genoux, le regard un peu fuyant en voyant la bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe de son Roi. Il attendait les instructions.

« Tu attends quoi ? L'apocalypse ? Au risque de te décevoir, _darling_ , nos deux frangins nationaux l'ont stoppée, créant ma promotion soudaine. »

La voix de Crowley stimula Kevin, il ouvrit le pantalon de son amant et le membre de l'anglais en main. Crowley gémissait déjà, il plaça sa main derrière la tête du prophète, incitant à commencer des mouvement buccaux. Mais l'asiatique ne fut pas de cet avis et amorça diverse caresse, regardant le démon dans les yeux.

Le Roi de l'Enfer, le laissa faire, ne voulant pas l'effrayer maintenant. C'est comme égorger un mouton, il faut le caresser pour que la chaire n'en soit que plus tendre. Crowley n'a aucune idée de jusqu'où le petit Kevin serait capable d'aller. Ce gamin était aussi prévisible qu'il était intelligent.

En parlant de gamin... Celui-ci mit ses lèvres sur le sexe érigé du Roi. Provoquant chez ce dernier un gémissement de soulagement, appuyant sur la tête du prophète. Ledit prophète n'appréciait pas qu'on le force à prendre quelque chose en bouche d'aussi gros. Mais à cet instant... Il s'en foutait. Kevin taillait une pipe à la personne qu'il aime, et à cet instant il n'y avait que ça qui comptait.

« _Darling_ , va plus vite, sinon je devrais me passer de tes services. »

S'appliquant à la tâche, l'asiatique amorça des mouvement plus rapide, creusant ses joues pour tout prendre. Sa langue caressant le sexe. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour le spécialiste des langues morte -sans mauvais jeux de mots.

« Kevin, prend ma bite plus profondément dans ta bouche. »

Cet ordre fit frissonnait le prophète qui tenta de maintenir l'entièreté du membre de son amant, les larmes au yeux. Il refit sa plusieurs fois, le tout entrecoupé de respiration. De son côté le Roi était fière du mignon Kevin, il devra le récompensait par la suite.

« Mon petit Kevin, tu peux arrêter, j'ai une autre idée. »

Tran, se leva, de la bave coulant sur son menton. Crowley eut un petit sourire et avec son index, il indiqua à son jouet de s'approcher. Kevin obéit et se retrouva embrassé langoureusement par le Roi des Enfers. De sa main droite, Crowley fit tomber le jean du prophète au sol, le laissant en sous-vêtement.

« Bien, maintenant mon petit Kevin, je suis curieux... C'est la première fois que tu suces quelqu'un aussi passionnément ? »

Pour appuyer ses gestes, l'anglais ramena le bassin de Kevin contre son torse et l'obligea à s'asseoir. Comme cela, le gamin pouvait sentir le désir de son prisonnier.

« J'ai jamais eu de rapport sexuel avec un homme. »

Qu'il était adorable ! Le démon pensait sérieusement que le contact avec Dean le débriderait un peu, tant de pureté en son jouet...

« Bien, dans ce cas nous allons changer cela. Enlève tes fringues, _honey_. »

Kevin allait se lever pour accomplir la tâche mais Crowley le stoppa :

« Tututut... Prend des initiatives, certes tu n'es pas un habitué mais j'attends de mes amants un minimum de sensualité. »

Kevin réfléchit un moment, puis passa ses bras autour de la tête de Crowley, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Puis il leva les bras en frottant son bassin contre celui de son ancien geôlier. Poussant des gémissements adorables. Il retira son t-shirt, dévoilant un légère musculature. Il envoya ses chaussures au sol, les chaussettes avec, tout en continuant le frottement de son bassin.

Si Crowley n'était pas subjugué par les gémissement de son petit Kevin, il serait en train de le prendre. Mais son jouet méritait une préparation pour sa première fois.

« Tes gémissement de pucelle sont adorables, _darling_. Et ton corps... J'ai envie de le salir. Mais nous ferons ça une prochaine fois. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de te préparer à me recevoir, et étant donné ma taille tu devrais y mettre de la rigueur. »

Kevin le regarda, haletant. Le pauvre ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. C'était tout nouveau et... Mon dieu, Crowley va se moquer de lui !

Le Roi de l'enfer, voyant la panique dans les yeux de son jouet sourit. Toute cette innocence...

« Bien, vu que tu sembles pas savoir comment t'y prendre, je vais t'expliquer. Retire d'abord ton boxer. »

Le fils de Linda retira le dit boxer et se retrouva nu devant son futur amant qui paraissait ravi. Crowley se lécha les lèvres et indiqua a Kévin de s'asseoir sur le sol, cela fait l'anglais lui expliqua :

« Bien, maintenant tu vas écarter les jambes... Comme ça. Maintenant lèches trois de tes doigts, ceux-là sont parfait. Regarde-moi. Tu sais que la dernière fois qu'on m'a regardé comme ça j'ai baiser cette personne pendant toute une nuit ? »

Kevin rougit et continua l'humidification de ces doigts. Son amant n'en perdait pas une miette.

« Retire-les. Tu va maintenant essayer d'en rentrer un dans ton entré frémissante. Voilà... Je sais, c'est désagréable et tu as un peu mal... Mais dis-toi qu'il faut au moins ça pour que je te prenne sans que tu ai trop mal. _Capisce_ ? »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit, pendant que Kevin faisait des mouvements à l'intérieur de lui. Crowley continua de lui parler:

« Sache que personne d'autre n'aura le droit de te prendre. Je vais tellement te faire du bien qu'aucun ne saura être aussi bon que moi. Je vais te marquer. Tu va en redemander. Même ta main ne suffira pas. »

Kevin, la bouche ouverte pour tenter de prendre le plus d'air possible, les trois doigts en lui, regardait Crowley avec une telle envie. Sa raison lui cria de partir maintenant, aussi loin que possible. Mais son envie... Il avait ce désir à assouvir, et seul Crowley pouvait l'y aider.

« Kevin, dis-moi, tu as envie de quoi ? »

Kevin, les yeux vitreux regarda longuement son amant, ne sachant que répondre. Le démon sourit et laissa le petit prophète se faire plaisir avec ses doigts, tout pantelant qu'il était.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Crowley préférait à la torture, c'était le sexe. Vraiment. Et parfois, si la situation l'autorisait, il se pouvait que les deux soit mélangé. Rendant le tout totalement jouissif pour notre cher Roi des Enfers. Ce dernier espérait que l'asiatique accepterait de le libérer pour qu'ils partent, loin de ces Winchester beaucoup trop dangereux pour Kevin.

Crowley savait que le petit était en danger avec ces deux-là.

Mais pour le moment il devait assouvir le désir de Tran. Cela devenait urgent, vu que Kevin se masturbait en même temps de sa préparation :

« Stop, tu es prêt. Viens là. »

L'asiatique, tremblant de plaisir s'approcha du Roi et se plaça sur les cuisses de l'anglais. Ce dernier caressa les fesses du jeune homme, le regardant dans les yeux :

« J'imagine qu'un seul coup de queue en toi te fera venir, je me trompe ? »

Kevin était tellement aveuglé par le plaisir, qu'il ne dit rien, se contentant de gémir.

« Je sais de quoi tu as envie, _darling_ , mais faisons durer l'instant, tu veux ?

-Nan... Prend-moi Crowley... S'il te plaît.

-C'est demandé, certes poliment mais met y plus de conviction. »

Kevin fronça les sourcils, puis se pencha et embrassa son amant avec passion. Faisant durer ce baiser assez longuement. Se redressant, il demanda :

« Pouvez-vous me faire l'amour, mon Roi ?

-Je vais faire mieux que ça, je vais te défoncer. »

Crowley obligea son jouet à l'enlacer ses jambes autour de lui, ce que rapprocha sensiblement les bassins des deux hommes. Le prisonnier plaça son membre contre l'entré du gamin et donna un coup de rein pour être totalement en lui. Kevin poussa un gémissement de douleur, plongeant sa tête dans la nuque du Roi.

« J'aime pas...

-Tu vas aimer. Attend un peu, tu veux ?

-Hum. »

Il fallut attendre quelque minutes avant que Kevin ne soit totalement habitué à la présence du Roi en lui.

« HAN, Crowley... Plus fort...

-Oui, oui... Dieu que tu es serré. Cela prouve que je suis le premier a passer. »

Il appuya ses geste par des coups plus violents, l'asiatique poussant des petits cris :

« Tu sais que, en tant normal, il me suffirait de quelques mots en latin pour que tu tombes enceint de ma personne ? T'obligeant quelque part à être lié à moi. Tu aimerais porter mes enfants ?

-Ah, je...

-Sache juste qu'après moi, personne n'est autorisé à passer sur toi. Tu es à moi. Tu es mon jouet. Quand je serais libre, je vais te ramener chez moi pour te baiser tellement fort que personne ne pourra te satisfaire. »

C'était à la fois bestial et passionné. Crowley l'embrassait régulièrement, agrippant ses cheveux, le poussant le regarder dans les yeux.

« J'espère que tu apprécies ma queue en toi, _darling._ »

Les paroles du démon semblait à la fois excitante et annonciatrice du futur que Kevin pourrait avoir avec le Roi :

« Tu as compris, _toy_ , personne n'a le droit de te toucher. Pour te satisfaire en mon absence tu as le droit à ta main droite. Gare à toi si j'apprends que tu as autorisé quelqu'un à te baiser comme je le fais.

-Crowley... Je te déteste, han ! »

Kevin vient finalement, Crowley mit plus de temps, appréciant l'image de son amant après sa première expérience sexuelle. Cela fut... Whaou. Si le Roi s'attendait à ça en étant prisonnier.

Sa rêverie post-orgasmique prit fin quand Kevin se leva, retira le membre flasque en lui et se rhabilla, sans un regard pour Crowley. Souriant, ce dernier proposa :

« Que dirais-tu de me libérer ? Sache que les Winchester vont te faire souffrir, voir mourir. Regarde ta pauvre mère...

-Cesse de mentir. Je vais la trouver, et plus jamais tu ne me verras.

-Très bien, cours, Kevin. Tu vas tout perdre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Décidément, un jouet parfait.

 **OoO**

« Un massage, ramène Kevin et ses petites mains, je suis sûr que... »

En voyant l'expression de Winchester, il comprit.

Ce n'était que partie remisse.

* * *

Voilà pour vous, j'espère que cela vous à plu. Gros bisous !


End file.
